1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blender lid safety protection device and, more particularly, to a blender lid safety protection device capable of electrically conducting a control switch of one of the power circuits of a blender only if a blender lid is vertically covered onto a mixing cup to a correct position, to achieve the safety protection effect and to facilitate users to cover the blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional blender generally includes a base with a motor, a mixing cup disposed on the base, and a blender lid covered onto the mixing cup. A knife is installed at the bottom of an internal side of the mixing cup of the blender and driven and rotated by a motor. Thus, after a user puts a food material into the mixing cup and then presses a switch installed on the base, the knife installed in the mixing cup can cut and/or crush the food material. To prevent a possible risk of cutting the user's fingers when the user opens the blender lid and puts his/her hand into the operating blender, conventional advanced blenders usually come with a safety protection device that will disconnect a power circuit immediately if the blender lid is not secured to a fixed position or the blender lid is opened. In the aforementioned safety protection method, the conventional blender lid and the mixing cup are generally secured by rotating the lid and securing the mixing cup. Obviously, the operation of securing the blender lid by rotating the lid is quite inconvenient. In view of such drawback, the present invention provides a blender lid safety protection device to overcome the drawback of the prior art.